


领主的孕事+老鱼精组番外

by ha_zc



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: ABO, Arthurm, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ha_zc/pseuds/ha_zc





	1. Chapter 1

领主Orm Marius怀孕有一段时间了，就算所有人都瞒着，佃农们还是察觉了，他们在Vulko的巡视马车走过时窃窃私语，好像这些嗡嗡的低语声能够让这位严肃的管事放下身段告诉他们老爷的孕事一样。

“大人。”  
Vulko报告完了这次巡视的结果，他冲着空旷的卧室低了低头等待下一步指示。越过这一大块花纹地毯才能到达欧米茄领主Orm的寝床，他正躲在幔帐后面。Vulko是个贝塔，这整栋楼的护卫和仆人都是贝塔。因为他们的领主大人坏了身孕，现在正因为没有阿尔法而陷入漫长的发热，他的信息素，如果贝塔也能闻到的话，仓皇、无助、潮湿、愤怒、诱惑……  
“下去。”  
Orm很久才回他一句。  
“大人，”Vulko往前半步，他还是低着头，但是不屈不饶，“Arthur就被关在塔楼里，已经三天了。”  
“出去！”  
“您要为自己的身体着想。”  
“我说了，出去！”  
Vulko转身，Orm突然又叫住了他，“每天三鞭子，不要让他的伤口结痂。”  
“是，领主。”

这是一个意外，如果有一天Orm到了撰写回忆录给子孙的年纪，他一定写，这是一个意外。真的是一个意外。

 

4个月前。  
春播终于告一段落，夏天紧赶着就要来了，Vulko被Orm派去邻郡和Nereus商讨联合购买火器的事情，他自己则去巡视新修好的沟渠。Nereus这个老滑头看上了Vulko，但是尊贵的贝塔端着架子不肯低头，Orm不如卖个顺水人情，成不成还是看他自己。贝塔又没有发情期，Orm冷哼一声，他们完全不受这种东西的威胁。（*我就是要在所有的骨科文里塞老油条CP我不管我说了算）  
他不知道是哪里出了错，或许是今天佃农送上的梅子酒，他嘴馋了没忍住喝了两杯，或许是因为今年的夏天特别早。Orm一向小心翼翼，一个欧米茄领主，他要保住的不止是自己的屁股，还有整个家族的财富和威严。  
总而言之，Orm发情了。

领主的马车飞速驶向Arthur的农场的时候，天上下起了太阳雨，缺少短工的Arthur正独自在仓库的顶上忙乎，马匹们快到交配的季节了，他得帮马妈妈们把新鲜的干草堆起来，堆得高高的，暖暖的，然后赚上一笔，可以美滋滋地过冬。  
“怎么回事？”  
他看到了仓皇驶来的马车，在马夫的惊呼中一下子从房顶上跳了下来，在垒起的草堆上缓冲了一下，瞬间就落了地。  
“快帮忙！马惊了！”那个贝塔马夫大声叫嚷。  
Arthur赤着脚跟在车旁边跑，他眼疾手快地抓住了马笼头，顺着它扭头的方向跟着跑了一个圈。马夫一下子放松了神经，竟然咕噜噜从座位上滚了下来，Arthur脚蹬了一下，跨到马背上，险险绕开抱着头的马夫，又跑了两圈才把它安抚下来。他摸了摸马脖子，摸到一手血，伤口斜斜往下，Arthur不由得往背后的车厢看去。

车厢的门开着，因为刚才的跑动还在晃来晃去，一个人影倒在一堆布匹和书本里，角落是几个酒罐，已经被打破了，满厢的酒味。  
“老爷！领主，是领主。”马夫头摔破了，惊慌失措一瘸一拐地跑过来。  
Arthur连忙把碍事的东西都拨开，领主Orm紧闭着眼睛，一脸的汗，他连忙抱起他，手往下勾住膝盖窝的时候发现，他的脚被酒罐的碎片划开了，血浸湿了靴子，看来也是这个惊了马。  
“没事，只是小伤包扎一下就好。”Arthur对马夫说。  
“我得回去叫人。”  
“你就这么回去？”  
Arthur看这个贝塔就是个愣头傻子，马才惊了，这么一路跑回去怕得要小半天，他还破了头瘸了腿。  
愣头马夫竟然点点头，他让Arthur好好照顾领主，一瘸一拐地也不管下着雨就走了。  
（*我得给这位贝塔鼓鼓掌）

天还亮着，但落着雨。Arthur把Orm从马车里抱出来，让他依在门框上，帮着把沾血的靴子给脱了。一瞬间一股血味盖过了浓厚的酒味，钻进了Arthur的鼻子里，他愣了愣，雨水正在把酒味冲淡，欧米茄发情的甜味一阵阵地飘进了他的脑子里。Arthur晃了晃脑袋，他可是个成年的阿尔法，禁不起什么诱惑。领主顺着门框往下滑，Arthur连忙架住他，这个昏迷的欧米茄毫无戒心地把头靠在Arthur的怀里，嘟嘟囔囔着。Arthur咬了咬牙，凑过去听他在说什么，这下，浓重的香气混着酒气一起冲进了他的鼻子，领主正在咬牙呻吟，即使是从来没有标记过欧米茄的Arthur也知道，他发情了。  
他抬头看了看，周围空无一人，领主Orm昏迷在他怀里，脚还流着血。真是天杀的艳遇。Arthur空出一只手揉了揉脸，他越来越没法保持清醒了。  
“哼……”Orm在他怀里扭了扭，扯着因为雨水黏在身上的衣服。  
Arthur抱起他，他不该的，他会因为这个吃鞭子，被关水牢，掉脑袋！可是他没办法。他抱着Orm，急匆匆地往堆满了干草的谷仓走去，进去前回过身，把强壮阿尔法的信息素铺开在周围，好像布了一道闸门。他怀里有个香甜可口的欧米茄，除了他，别的阿尔法别想靠近一步！

Orm醒来时，发现自己躺在一堆干草上，他的脚被握在一个强壮阿尔法的手里，他在给他包扎。  
“你是谁！”  
Orm想收回脚，失败了，他力气真大。同时他惊恐地发现自己的信息素正在毫无阻碍地流淌出来，因为发情而甜腻诱惑，他哈着气，觉得口腔里热热的，鼻腔里也热热的，他整个人热得发慌，比他刚才因为酒精和发情而一瞬间失去意识之前，还要热。  
“Arthur Curry，您的佃农。”  
Arthur包扎好了，但是没有把Orm的脚还给他，他的小腿瓷器一样的白，正被他握在手里。  
“我要走了。”Orm想踢他，但是又使不上劲。  
“您发情了，领主。”  
Orm猛地收回了脚，结果却是把抓着他的Arthur一起带了过来。他愣愣地看着这个人，光线从天窗落下，这是个强壮的阿尔法，他身上散发出浓烈的信息素，Orm现在脑子不清，衣服湿乎乎地黏在身上，就像Arthur的头发湿呼呼地黏在他的脸上一样，他只想把他们拨开。  
“你在我的农场，你的傻瓜马夫非要回去报信，”Arthur坐过来一点，他还是没有放开Orm的腿，并且又往上抓了一点，感觉到他的肌肉在手心里紧绷起来，“我听说您是个严谨的人，为什么会赶在今天发情？这里附近没有人，你可以选择……”Arthur顿了顿，Orm喘着气看着他，他似乎正在用尽所有的力气皱起他威严的眉头，“我。”  
“不。”Orm回答他。

Orm没法要回自己的脚，他开始想把被Arthur压住的衣服扯回来，并且用仅剩的那点思维考虑怎么从这个草堆上爬下去。  
Arthur被拒绝了，但是并不气馁，他也没有粗鲁，只是更靠过去一点。他靠得很近，近到嘴唇可以碰到Orm的头顶，并且贪婪地长大了鼻孔嗅闻，Arthur Curry活到这把年纪从来没有闻过这样的香味。  
“我见过您。你坐在马车上巡视，高高在上，仿佛是个皇帝。”  
Arthur坐回自己的脚后跟，Orm靠在干草上瞪着他，胸脯剧烈地一起一伏，失控只是时间问题。Arthur盯着他的眼睛，领主好看的眉毛挑得高高的，他的眼睛女性化地瞪得很圆，Arthur看着Orm不自觉地咬着嘴唇，然后把握着他脚腕的手往上抬了抬，侧过脸，用自己的嘴唇碰了碰被包扎起来的那一块，然后往上，亲了亲他露出来的小腿皮肤。

Orm只觉得一阵可怕的酥麻从他嘴唇碰到的地方一路往上，狠狠地击打在他的私密处，噗地一声，有什么被打破了，他感觉到温热的湿意从下身涌出。残存的理智告诉他，即使他从这边离开，也会在回去的路上遇到更多的阿尔法。他的领地里有多少阿尔法佃农Orm一清二楚，他们或许敬重他甚至害怕他，但是一个发情的欧米茄，绝对能让所有的恐惧都幻化成情欲，他恐怕会被争夺、被按在田野里、甚至被撕碎。  
Orm打了个冷颤。

Arthur终于把他的腿放下来，他慢慢伏地身子，往前爬过去。Orm心惊胆战地发现他强壮到可怕，但是Arthur每次放下手触摸到他身体的瞬间，又都让Orm控制不住地颤抖，而且还想要更多。一个强壮的阿尔法，他恐怕是这个郡最强壮的，Orm隐约记得他听过这个名字，他落在他的手里。这个阿尔法已经找了他的道，他的眼神贪婪、饥渴，Orm在他的虹膜的倒影里看到了自己，张皇失措，湿着头发，因为喘息微微张着嘴，他的嘴唇发着亮，引诱阿尔法去尝。Arthur终于伸出手，他小心地，克制着自己的力道揽过Orm瘫软的腰，让他的胸脯紧紧靠着自己。Orm的脸上渐渐露出近乎哭泣的表情，他的眉毛垂了下来，眼睛里多了水光，他已经抗拒不了情欲了。  
“你只有一个选择，”Arthur低下头，顿了顿，Orm抬头看着他，他的手不知道是拒绝还是迎合抵在他的胸口，“我。”

 

Orm拒绝回忆接下来的事情，他越是拒绝那些记忆越是不断地钻进他的脑子里，他发着情脚上还受了伤，回忆只剩下模糊的片段。

Orm记得，强壮的阿尔法把他抱起让他坐在他的大腿上吻他，他记得Arthur火热的灵活的咄咄逼人的舌头，他舔他的口腔内壁，彻底陷入发情的欧米茄不断地分泌着唾液，都被他舔干净了。Orm在他的嘴唇下呻吟，手臂主动地揽住他的脖子，他在他的腿上扭动，因为情液让他饱胀不堪，扭动能让它们被挤压出来，从他的私密处流淌出来，黏在大腿上，并且终于因为黏液过多，而流淌下来。Arthur叼着他的嘴唇依依不舍，他用胡子磨蹭Orm的下巴，转头去亲吻他的脸颊、耳垂，舔舐耳朵与脸颊连接的那一层膜。Orm扭着让情液更多地流了出来，他的身体发出的声音，仿佛在搅动一罐蜂蜜。

然后记忆断裂了。

下一刻Orm已经被脱光了按进了干草堆，细碎的草叶黏在他的皮肤上。他仰着头，闭着眼睛挤出大颗的眼泪，手指用力地掐进Arthur的肩膀。阿尔法埋头在他的下体，他把Orm的两条腿全部架在自己的肩膀上，它们时不时高高翘起，又落下，脚后跟打在Arthur的背上。Orm哭泣着，揉着Arthur的头发，他想往下看却因为眼泪而看不清，他用力往后靠，抬起骨盆，把自己，把欧米茄发情的、颤抖的、饱胀的私密处，往Arthur的嘴里送。

领主捂住了脸。他把自己关在房间里，身体因为孕期敏感而脆弱，他把他的阿尔法关在不远处的塔楼里，每天让人鞭打他，而他自己呢，一遍又一遍回想那个荒唐的日子。

 

Arthur舔舐着Orm的囊袋，它们饱满火热，在他的手里沉甸甸的。他用胡渣磨蹭领主敏感的大腿内侧，他只是想捉弄一下，然后却变得莽撞粗鲁起来。Orm在他的身下扭动，他的呻吟呼喊被他自己的拳头堵住了一半。Arthur放过两个囊袋，它们发着光，滴滴答答地往下滴着液体，不只是他的口水，还有Orm分泌的液体。他把领主的腰又往上提了提，Orm发出一声压抑的惊呼，Arthur用力吮了一口他翘起来的水灵灵的阴茎，鼻尖一路抵着他的会阴，挤压着它，然后他抓住自己发痛的阴茎，伸出舌头舔了一下Orm红肿的洞口。

领主捂住了耳朵，他在被褥里辗转。他的记忆断裂了，但是他没有忘记自己是怎么喊的。他在Arthur舔弄他的穴口的时候喊得仿佛一个男妓！Orm捂住耳朵，最可怕的是，他不是装的，男妓为了生存总会耍点小聪明，而他是真心实意，堂堂领主被情欲击打，如果没有Arthur强烈的信息素在外头拦着，这个郡的阿尔法都要被他叫来了，在干草堆里狠狠操弄他！

Orm抓着手边的干草，他推搡Arthur的肩膀，但是他的脚却在把他往里勾！  
“用力舔我，Arthur，我的阿尔法……”Orm瘫在干草堆里，他叫累了，喊声变得细细碎碎，他喃喃自语，脸上布满了红晕，绒毛上结着细密的汗水，“舔那里，对的，舌头勾起来……你喜欢是吧，你要吃了我吗？你要把我吸干了吗？你当我是个蜜罐吗？”  
他的手不知道如何是好，Orm不自觉地开始抚摸自己，他是强壮的欧米茄，身体紧实皮肤光滑。Orm茫然地吮吸自己的手指，舔湿每一根手指头，胯下的Arthur已经在挤压他的臀瓣了，他等不及黏液流出，只好用手指伸进去挖。  
Orm揉着自己的胸口，他捏了捏自己的乳头，这本来是禁忌，一个有教养的欧米茄不会这么做的，可是他做了。他往前探了探，Arthur抬起头，他的嘴唇发着亮，一只手正紧紧抓着自己的阴茎不停地撸动。他慌张了，Orm残留的思维小小地笑了一下，他紧紧盯着他的手，阿尔法的阴茎，巨大的闪亮的龟头，紫红色的。所有的元素都在攻击欧米茄的大脑，Orm把Arthur拉近，凑上去舔了舔他的嘴唇，尝到了自己的味道。然后抓着Arthur的手，让他粗糙的宽大的手掌抚摸自己的全身，一直往上，挤压已经开始挺立的敏感的乳头。Arthur顺从的，他吻着Orm的脖子，吮吸他的喉结，把他的乳头捏得红肿凸起，用自己的阴茎不停地摩擦他的小腹。而他的手最终还是回到他的骨盆，粗鲁地饱含热情地揉捏他结实的臀瓣，Arthur改用嘴唇和牙齿去伺候领主的乳头，它们翘起来，高高地翘起来，像春天的果实，粗糙而且饱满，用牙齿磕一下，Orm就会叫出声。

领主抓住了衣领，他的记忆在这里断裂，他不晓得自己是不是热情地邀请了这个佃农，是不是翘起屁股对他摇晃，是不是还把手指伸进了自己的身体，挖出黏液来诱惑他，他是不是学着Arthur的姿势撸弄自己的阴茎，他甚至可能当着他的面好奇地拨弄龟头那一圈，一圈又一圈，好像在摸一只精细的玻璃杯一样……

总之记忆断裂了。他只记得接下来，漫长的、激烈的、缠绵的操弄。他清楚记得自己为他打开，他现在还记得Arthur巨大的龟头塞进他的洞口的那个瞬间，那种饱胀的、吓人的、让人无法自拔的饥饿感，那种想让他把自己撕碎的荒唐念头。

Arthur强壮的后背在Orm的视线下不断隆起，他的每一块肌肉都在用力。Orm只看到自己的脚尖，它们再一次被挂在Arthur的肩头，好让他可以用力，插进去！  
欧米茄之前那些分泌的黏液，就是为了这一刻的，它们让操弄变得顺滑，没有痛楚。感官集中到了私密处，对于Orm来讲，这已经不是什么私密处了，Arthur看过它，舔过它，他用手指扒开它从里面扣出黏液塞进了嘴里，现在他的阴茎在里面，每一次抽插都把Orm的整个身体都往上带。Orm之前还胡乱说着糟蹋自己的话，勾引Arthur的话，现在只会啊啊地喊叫。Arthur的信息素盖了下来，刚才的亲吻和舔舐都不及这一刻，信息素在性交里被带进欧米茄的体内，它缓和他的情欲，撩拨他的欢愉。Orm不用做什么了，他只需要配合着抬起腰，翘起屁股，在他操进来的时候把自己往下压，用力往下压。痛楚在欢愉的深处渐渐迸发，Orm射精了，软下来，再次翘起来，重新射精，他仿佛浑身又用不完的液体，可以为了他的阿尔法，挤出最后一滴。Orm用Arthur的肩膀擦着自己的眼泪，他停不下来，发情的欧米茄是只空口袋。而他的阿尔法简直是部机器，他撞进他的身体里，搅乱他的思想：快感、射精，Orm只能想到这个。他用力往下坐，Arthur往后撸着湿漉漉的头发，他的眉毛凶狠地竖起来，似乎要咒骂欧米茄的淫荡，但是开口却是“Orm，我的Orm”。Orm觉得自己坐在一座火山上，他的阿尔法是一条巨龙，他粗糙、火烫、巨大，他每一次坐下巨龙都更往他身体的深处进一寸。

 

“Arthur……Arthur……”  
领主在高热里昏迷了。

“你要什么？”Arthur最后问他，他眼睛通红，却口齿清晰。  
“你得进到最里面，Arthur，最里面。”  
Orm流着眼泪，不是痛苦的，是因为射精过多而禁不住流下的眼泪，与此同时控制不住的还有他的口水，他大大敞开的后穴，虽然含着Arthur巨大的阴茎，还在缝隙里不停地溢出液体。  
“然后？”  
“射满我。”  
“我会灌满你，整个。”Arthur抚摸着他的肚子，他觉得自己能摸到Orm体内他的阴茎。  
“你的结会锁住我。”  
Orm抱住他的脑袋，让他毛茸茸的胡须可以摩擦自己的乳头，他自己揪住一颗，殷勤地往Arthur的嘴里送，腰和屁股还一刻不停。  
“你不得不吞下我所有的精液。”  
“然后我会怀孕。”Orm叹口气。  
“我的孩子。”  
……

领主猛得睁开眼睛。他听到有声响，房间的门打开了，Vulko的发髻在光线里一闪而过，然后门又关上了，一个巨大的影子站在那里。  
Orm坐起来，他没有勇气撩开幔帐，混账Vulko，他紧紧咬着自己的嘴唇。  
Arthur应该在匆忙里换了套衣服，他的头发简单地洗过了，他的胡子还滴着水。这个胆大妄为的佃农，让领主怀孕的阿尔法！他踉踉跄跄走了过来，Orm没有发现自己的呼吸平顺了许多。  
Arthur走到床前，他单腿跪下来，手伸进了帷幔，在Orm毫无意义的躲藏里抓住了他的手，拉出来，贴在自己的嘴唇上。然后是漫长的静默。

主楼外围巡逻的阿尔法士兵们突然回过了神，他们交头接耳领主凌乱的气息似乎稳定了下来。  
Orm的寝室一如既往地安静，Arthur侧卧在Orm的身边，手臂绕过领主的身体落在他的肚子上，他脱了上衣，后背的伤被包扎了起来，腿和Orm的纠缠在一起，像两股扭在一起的绳子。


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
Nereus不是省油的灯，Orm从记事起就晓得这一点。他相信消息不是Vulko泄露出去的，是别的什么Nereus安插在他这的仆人，就像他安插在他那里的一样。  
“您瞧，领主大人。这是件喜事，也是件，”Nereus掩了掩鼻子，他这种接近两米的大块头做这种动作说不出的怪异，更显现出他要说的事情有多荒唐以及……“挺丢人的事情。”  
Nereus说完了。

堂堂领主和一个佃农，一个穷鬼。Nereus打心眼里瞧不起Arthur，但是他希望他存在，这算是个压制住Orm的好法子，让这个臭小子没那么容易爬到他头顶上去。他们可以一起抵御外敌，却不妨碍着私下里互相戳别脚。他相信这件事情过后，Orm一定会给他颜色瞧瞧，他大概会看到……Nereus换了个坐姿，他大概会看到Vulko受点什么罪，不是肉体上的，Orm会让他受点屈辱，以报复他今天的行为。Nereus不在乎，他很乐意看到，既然这个贝塔完全不在乎他，他更加不在乎看到他受罪！Nereus只要想到Vulko饱受屈辱又硬扛着的样子，就忍不住要硬起来，像铁一样。基督在上他真是个变态。让Vulko恨他吧，最好亲自来报复他。但是现在不急，他要看Orm下不来台。Nereus相信，会很好看的。

 

行刑台被安置在整个建筑的最中间，上面是直插云霄的尖锐的拱顶，一直到最高最窄的地方，才镶嵌了一块圆玻璃。这样受刑的人在万般折磨中抬头看，就只能看到指甲盖那么大一点的天空，让他知道希望有多渺小。你瞧，有权势的人就是那么肯花心思。  
Arthur跪倒在行刑台上，双手、双脚都锁着，还有一副夹着棉布的镣铐松松地卡在他的喉咙上。这可是特殊待遇，他是Orm的阿尔法，他肚子里孩子的父亲，仆人们口中的老爷。

“Arthur Curry。”  
Nereus手撑着头，他的视线没有在Arthur身上，而是牢牢钉在站在他旁边的Vulko身上，消瘦、挺拔，捧着一个托盘，简直像件家具。Nereus想着他没有穿衣服的样子。  
“首先恭喜你们新婚，”这位红发的领主往前凑了凑，露出一点牙齿权当是笑容，“不是我为难你，这是规矩。你看，如果不守规矩，Orm就会得不到敬重，连个低级教士都敢说他不洁，这可不成。”他咂咂嘴。  
Nereus突然站起身，因为Orm出现在一侧的门边。Nereus行了个礼，Orm回了礼，Arthur回头看了眼Vulko，到现在为止，这才是让他觉得最荒唐的事情，两位惺惺作态的老爷。  
“Nereus老爷，”Orm提了提袍子的下摆，有点艰难地踏上了行刑台，因为他的肚子已经很大了，浑圆的样子什么衣服都遮不住，“三鞭子。”  
“是的是的，”Nereus坐回去，整个建筑物里就他坐着，“我们都是证人，您请。”他做了个手势。

 

Arthur才不管站在周围的是领主教士还是什么别的，头衔有多高，家里多有钱。他眼睛里只有Orm。他大着肚子，大到不得不用一只手托着，还有一个月就要生产了。Orm没有看他，他从Vulko手上的盘子里拿起了鞭子，把它抖开。Vulko下去了，整个圆形的行刑台上只剩下他们两个了。  
“别忘了，”Nereus讨厌的声音又懒洋洋地响起来，“得见血，这才显出诚意。得了便宜的阿尔法总得付出些什么。”  
Orm微不可闻地点点头。  
Arthur还朝着Nereus的方向怒视，一瞬间，“唰，啪！”，第一鞭。  
Orm完全没有留力气，Arthur往前挺了挺，像被马一脚踢中了一样。他吃过鞭子，在被Vulko带回来关在塔楼里时，他们说Orm老爷不让他的伤口结痂，他吃了整整三天鞭子，最后清洗伤口的时候疼得直恍惚。  
Arthur呼出一口气，他用鼻孔吸进大量的冷空气，期望它们能帮助缓解背后的灼痛。Orm慢悠悠地踱步到他眼前，Arthur低着头只能看到他的脚趾，它们因为寒冷和兴奋微微蜷缩，再往上就该看到Orm的肚子了，他抚摸着它安抚它已经几个月了。Arthur盯着眼前的圆球，“呼～唰！”他准备好了，“啪”地一声，这次声音比上次要脆许多，说明这鞭子甩在了Arthur的好皮肉上，而不是抽打在他的旧疤痕上。Arthur闷哼了一声，往前栽倒了一点点，他凑近了他的欧米茄，孕期Orm的香味直接钻入了鼻子里。  
他不能喊出声，这会毁了Orm的尊严，Vulko过来说这件事情的时候Arthur就知道了，他当作心肝宝贝捧在手心里的欧米茄——Orm不怎么理他实际上，他的领主过的并不是他们这些佃农所想象的那么轻松，相比较而言，辛苦工作了一天可以放松躺在床上的穷小子们，从某种程度上来讲更幸福。  
Arthur甩了甩头，他重重的呼出一口热气，听到背后观摩的人群里嗡嗡的发出声响。他的后背像块百衲布了，Arthur心想。  
他抬起头，远远看到Nereus皱着眉撑着脸颊，他转过脸盯着Orm。领主居高临下，冷冷地看着他，他一点一点卷起鞭子，手腕在擦过时沾上了Arthur的血，红得那么鲜艳，像一道伤口。Arthur抬头目不转睛看着他，Orm从来没有给过他好脸色看，他只是一个抚慰的工具，甚至只是一个腺体，但是Arthur忍不住，他就是想对他好，每天把他抱在怀里。他可能是病了，需要他来医。  
Orm喘了口气，他的鬓角已经汗湿了，他用一只手托住肚子，绕开Arthur的视线转到他的背后。  
“Nereus，最后一鞭子。”Orm朗声说道。  
“嘣！”地一声。  
人群里爆发出“哦！”的轻叫声，Arthur的头垂了下去。行刑台的鞭子和普通抽人的鞭子不同，它更重，每一个毛边都涂了胶在烈日下晒干，硬得仿佛一把碎石头。这一鞭子，直接抽在了第一鞭上面，声响来自于Arthur紧绷的肌肉，和已经皮开肉绽上再一次砸开的血花。  
Orm自己也愣住了，他甩不惯这鞭子，Arthur的血都溅在他的脚上了。  
“三鞭到了。”一个声音说。Arthur头抬起来，他摇了摇被绑住的右手，抬了抬眉毛。

 

他们走了。Arthur摇头晃脑地看着他们走了，他被松了绑，跪坐在自己的脚后跟上。脸上都是汗，头发湿透了黏在脸上，汗水把他的眉毛弄得发亮，在阴影里衬着眼睛里凶狠的光。Nereus走了，围观的人走了，Vulko走了又回来，放了一个托盘在地上，也走了。  
Arthur摇摇晃晃地看着地面，他需要一点凉水。一只雪白的脚出现在旁边，当它抬起的时候，脚底沾了血，是Arthur的。  
他抬头，他的欧米茄站在那里，面无表情。  
“三鞭子，Orm，你的尊严保住了。”Arthur说完吐了口唾沫，都是血。  
“你挺住了。”  
“是啊，我的老爷。”Arthur冲着Orm咧开嘴，牙齿都是红色的。

Orm托着肚子跪下来，学Arthur的样子坐在自己的脚后跟上。他伸手去拿托盘里的东西，清水药膏还有一大卷绷带。接下来他们都不说话，Orm从Arthur的肩膀开始，擦掉血迹，他第二鞭抽得靠前了一点，Arthur的脖子上都有翻卷的伤痕，然后他给他上药，抱着肚子站起来，在他的侧面跪下来，最后才是背后。  
Arthur忍耐着，灼痛和凉意交织在一起，药膏的苦味和欧米茄的香气重复叠加，他感觉到Orm的呼气在他背脊上，然后是他的手指，沾了一大块药膏，涂抹在最深的那道伤口上，Arthur重重抖了一下。  
Orm也是军人，吃过苦受过伤，他不只是老爷，必要的时候他得站在最前面。Arthur的伤比他想象的重，强壮的阿尔法，硬生生挺过去了。最后那一下听着都吓人，只要忍住不吭声，吓跑那群老畜牲。Orm为Arthur包扎，纱布交叉在伤口上，他尽力了，尽量让鞭子都落在肩胛骨上，最大的那块骨头最厚的那块肌肉，Orm尽力了。他回到Arthur面前，半跪着调整绷带的结，脸色苍白起来，肚子很沉，这么一番下来Orm已经累了。

Arthur伸出手，他托住他的腰，往前拢了拢，熟练地承担下一部分肚子的分量。Orm喘了口气，Arthur已经腾出手来摸他的脸了。胆大妄为的阿尔法，刚吃了鞭子，Orm想瞪他，Arthur却把手指头给他看，是血迹，它们溅到Orm脸上了，然后他仔细地低头，把他下巴靠近嘴唇那里已经干掉的一块血痂也抹了下来。欧米茄的脸红了起来，因为Arthur擦得太用力了，但是它终归还是红了。Arthur揽过Orm的肩膀，猜想他大概要推他揍他咒骂他，可老天爷看在他受伤的份上。Arthur的祈祷起效了，Orm没有挣扎，只是有点僵硬地让他摆弄，Arthur空出一只手托住他沉重的肚子，往前探了探，亲了亲那块被擦红的地方，然后往上移了移。欧米茄抿了抿嘴唇，然后才微微张开了一条缝，Arthur连忙凑上去，亲了亲他的嘴唇，用舌头顶开他，一直探进去，搅动起Orm的舌头，刮擦他的牙齿，把嘴里的血抹在他的嘴唇上。  
“我应该怎么感谢这个新婚仪式呢？”Arthur说，“我是不是应该好好’款待’你？”  
“还有一个月，Arthur。”Orm有点紧张地移开了脸。  
“别慌张，不是现在。”  
Arthur顺势把嘴唇落在他的鬓角上，如果什么都不做，未免也有点太委屈了。他担忧了几个月，又被冷落了几个月，Orm只允许他抱着自己睡觉，手只被允许放在手臂和肚子上。Arthur是个成年阿尔法，第一次成结后禁欲到现在，当然了，那种想着Orm的身体自己玩儿自己的不算。  
“总之，不是现在。”他轻声对着Orm的耳朵重复，欧米茄打了个颤。

欧米茄会在生产后迅速恢复身体，他们就是为了孕育而生的。很快，会重新结起花苞，然后为了自己的阿尔法，盛放。Arthur等着。


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
欧米茄的生产，Arthur甚至怀疑那是不是一件真实存在的事情。他骑着马一路狂奔回来，脚还没有站稳就被塞了两个襁褓到手上，他当爸爸了？  
  
  
鞭刑之后，事情就有一点改变了。我们先回到Orm生产的前一天。  
  
临睡前替领主按摩脚的仆人下去了，拉下帷幕关上了门，今天夜里有点凉意。Arthur松开绑起的发辫，他现在是领主的丈夫了，成天穿得人模狗样的，跟着Vulko到处跑。Orm躺在床上，看起来都变小了，因为他肚子太大了。枕头在他脸颊旁边拢起来，早上抿得整整齐齐的头发，现在卷曲蓬松地铺在枕头上。他睁着眼睛，还没睡着。Arthur做了个嘘的手势，不让他说话，他走到他脚后跟，把毯子往旁边推开去。  
睡袍被顶得圆圆的，好像里面塞了一个大球。Arthur抬起眼睛看了眼Orm，他看起来有点紧张，但他没管他，阿尔法渐渐有了阿尔法的样子，那三鞭子，诚如Nereus所说，给他换来了尊严，还有别的。他拉住睡袍的边，Orm的手指偷偷地抓住了床单。Arthur小心翼翼的，仿佛怕把布料弄皱了似的，被袍子给卷了起来，一直到整个肚子都露出来。Orm动了动一条腿，被Arthur按住了，他努了努嘴，像是在斥责他。然后低头就着光仔细看他的身体。  
欧米茄的身体，多么奇妙。  
  
Arthur见过贝塔孕妇生产，一个贝塔佃农在田间落了红，临近帮工们都手忙脚乱帮着抬。Arthur当时很年轻，年轻到觉得性爱和怀孕生孩子完全是两件没有联系的事情，孕妇的上衣翻起了角，帮忙提着农具的他见识到了从来没见过的那么巨大的肚子，上面是一道一道青色的血管印，还有很多很多白色的好像指甲抓出来的褶皱。那一定很辛苦，很不舒服，Arthur当时心想，那个女人叫喊着，也一定很痛。  
可欧米茄就不一样了，Arthur赞叹地看着Orm。  
他的肚子几乎是浑圆的，医生检查的时候他就在旁边陪着，Orm的脸被挡在一块布后面，他的丈夫倒是大大方方地瞧着。Athur看到那个被他舔过捅过的洞，它那么细小，医生沾了满手的透明黏液，好不容易才伸进去两根手指头，Arthur在阴影里涨红了脖子，好像是他的手指一样。医生仔细摸了摸，说位置很好，不用担心。  
“他到时候怎么生？”阿尔法很担心，那么小一个洞。  
“您太担心了，领主大人，”Arthur现在也有头衔了，“生产的时候骨盆会扩张，您瞧，就是臀部这儿，孩子会把骨头顶开，好让自己出来。不会疼的，药都不用，欧米茄的身体是最适合生产的。”医生擦着手跟着Arthur到外面，以便Orm重新穿戴好。  
Arthur一脸新鲜地听着他说生产的事情，医生的下手已经在门外等着了，让这个孤陋寡闻的新爸爸可以安静上上课。  
“这几天得多补充水分，领主会看起来瘦一些，没有关系的，所有能量都得集中到生产用。别让别的阿尔法在附近就行，别让他着慌，其实您不在也没关系。”  
“那可不行，我得在场。”  
“是是，”医生连忙说，“生产时欧米茄会大量分泌黏液，和发情期的挺像，不过没有气味，润滑整个产道。实际上，不需要医生欧米茄也能自己分娩，他们的，”医生被Arthur看得有点点发毛，开始结巴，“他们的，肛门，”他快速咕噜过去这个词，“会变得很松软，扩充到很大。”  
“多大？”  
“就，就是大到孩子可以出来。女人有子宫才有胎盘，男人甚至都没有。胎位那么准，孩子很快就会生出来，一骨碌就滑出来了，把他们擦干净，拍拍背，咳出喉咙里的黏液就行了。您瞧，孩子会哭就行了！”  
“那么Orm呢？”Arthur着急问。  
“生出来就结束啦，骨盆会重新收起来，大概半天就能和以前一样，排干净黏液肛门也恢复原状了。像领主这样的体质，”医生顿了顿，Arthur觉得他的表情猥琐起来，“最多一周就能准备好重新受孕了。”  
行了，Arthur心想，你没说重新被操已经算是礼貌了。  
  
Arthur回想着他上过的课，赞叹地抚摸着Orm的肚子，他原来只被允许隔着衣服。手心里划过了什么，孩子在皮肤下面动了动，Arthur咧着嘴抬头看Orm，他永远都要为这个赞叹。Orm看起来有点累，如医生所说的，这几天他瘦了很多，生产近了。  
“医生说，孩子很快就会滑出来，你甚至来不及觉得痛。”Arthur安慰着Orm，也安慰着自己。  
“你很高兴。”  
“当然了，长得像你的小孩子，Orm，他该是个多好看的小宝宝啊。”Arthur大声亲了亲Orm的肚子，吧唧，还带着口水声。  
Orm笑了起来，他该板着脸吗？或许应该，可是他实在很想笑起来。  
“长得像你呢？”  
Orm自从怀孕以来，第一次这么和Arthur聊天，聊他们的未来。  
“嗯……老实说，我小时候也挺可爱的。”阿尔法说，又亲了亲欧米茄的肚子。  
  
他亲不够他，Orm的气味，他皮肤在嘴唇上的触感，浅浅的绒毛在鼻子尖上划过去的那一点点痒。  
Arthur亲着Orm的肚子，用嘴唇丈量这个圆球，感受它。孩子在阿尔法父亲信息素的作用下安静了下来，陷入安稳的睡眠，他们睡得香就长得好，Orm也就不会那么累，他现在连走路都有点吃力了。双胞胎，Orm听到这个消息时觉得头痛，他诅咒Arthur的阴茎，见鬼的大屌，一次中了两个。  
Arthur满意地摸了摸被他亲得有点湿湿的肚子，然后在Orm身上抬起脸。他今天要得寸进尺了。  
  
Orm没料到Arthur会突然爬上床，他跨坐在他身上，哦他的阿尔法，Orm脑子里转着赞叹的词，他还说不出口的词，瞧瞧他大腿上鼓起来的肌肉，收紧的胯，紧绷在布料下的隐约的隆起。Orm苦笑，让他痛苦也让他欢愉的罪恶之源。  
Arthur在Orm伸手阻挡之前就动作了，他继续把袍子往上卷，涨大的肚子在胸线下方终于到了尽头。他从眉毛下面盯着Orm看，微微俯下身子，这样他就能一边看着他的脸，一边做这个：Arthur把袍子一直卷到Orm的锁骨，露出他微微胀大的胸脯。  
欧米茄的孩子通常得有女人来哺育，没有的话就喝牛奶羊奶，但是和生了孩子的女人们一样，他们的胸部会分泌出液体，就一点点，差不多一茶匙。按照医生的说法，孩子生下来后必须赶快喝下这第一口，必须得是这个，勉强称为乳汁吧，他们以后就不怎么会生病了。男性欧米茄的胸部为了这一口初乳，涨大一点点也够了。  
  
Arthur把落到肩头的头发甩到后面去，他不知道自己这样子野蛮又英俊。他吸着气，用两只手掌，它们不久前才抓过缰绳，粗糙还发烫，他用它们去抚摸Orm隆起来的胸部。  
欧米茄微微挣扎了一下，他的手很快就被抓住了，Arthur凑到他脸前，微笑着摇了摇头，然后把脸埋了下去。Orm在他嘴唇碰上去的一瞬间，就勃起了。  
Arthur用嘴唇按着这层软肉，他在熟悉它们的形状，两个微微鼓起来的圆锥形。  
“多美。”他轻声说，嘴唇在说话时时不时触碰到Orm的乳头。  
“你的身体准备好了哺育，这个下面，是乳汁，浅白色的。”他学得可勤快了。  
“快要生产的欧米茄的乳头……Orm你会碰它们吗？穿衣服的时候？你不让仆人为你穿内衣是因为这个吗？它们涨得真大，你现在躺着，如果你站着，它们会像成熟的葡萄，微微往下坠。”  
“别说了。”  
“我的孩子的口粮，”Arthur不管他，继续轻轻说着，呼吸喷在Orm的乳头上，它们迅速粗糙起来，颜色也变深了，“没法子，是我的孩子，我不能跟他们抢。否则，”他抬起头，紧紧盯着Orm的眼睛，他眼睛里的蓝色变浓了，“我一定要吸走这第一口，就像从你的阴茎上，吸走第一滴前液一样。”  
Orz涨红了脸，表情痛苦地闭上了眼睛，他害臊极了，他的阿尔法不要脸极了。他感觉到自己的阴茎不可阻挡地翘了起来，隔着薄薄的裤子晃悠着。  
Arthur品尝了很久Orm的胸部，他的舌头牢牢记住了他奶头的样子，生产后它们会缩回原来的大小，Arthur会怀念的。  
他直起身，被折磨良久的Orm呼出一口气。但是他没想到，还有。  
  
“医生的吩咐。”  
Arthur从床上下来，他的裆部鼓出来了，侧身时特别明显，Orm咬了咬自己口腔的内壁。Arthur去桌上拿了托盘，放到一边，Orm希望现在就能昏过去，那是一把剃刀。  
“说是为了防止感染，当然了你那么强壮不会的。真危险，你自己可不能做，你自己也看不到吧。”  
Orm踢了他一脚，他真的用力踢了他一脚。变态的阿尔法，他再这么阴阳怪气说话，他就要宰了他。  
“你勃起了。”  
Arthur完全不生气，他站在Orm脚后跟说。欧米茄正急急忙忙地把袍子拉下来盖住了胸脯，但是奶头隔着布顶起两个角，更糟糕了。Orm还来不及做什么，Arthur就把他的裤子拉下来了，完全勃起的阴茎在冷空气里轻轻晃悠，比发情期的颜色要深上许多。  
“别动，你可以射我一脸但是别动。”  
Arthur严肃地跟他说，他低下头，抹上一点乳膏，就着这点润滑开始剃掉Orm的阴毛。金色的，Arthur用手指抹下一片，刮在旁边的布上，浅金色的，他怀疑自己要这么不停地赞叹Orm的身体到天亮去了。他只占有了他一次，急急忙忙的被欧米茄的香气迷惑了神志，他甚至没有好好看他。天杀的发情期，Arthur觉得一点都不好，他想要清醒地和Orm做爱，尝遍他，也让他尝遍他，这才叫做爱！  
Orm用手臂遮着自己的眼睛，他不敢动，他的胯下有把锋利的刀呢。他发着抖，大腿表面时不时掀起一层小小的涟漪，冒起了无数鸡皮疙瘩。而他的阴茎，在冰凉的刀片的刺激下，几乎翘到紧贴着隆起的肚子。液体早就溢了出来，缓缓地流下来，把整条阴茎都沾得亮晶晶的。  
Arthur呼吸沉重，他不敢拖延太久，他的手臂和大腿肌肉都绷到几乎裂开，他的阴茎在裤子里硬到发痛。他小心地把Orm的大腿举起来一点，剃干净最后一点阴毛，用柔软的布擦干净。Orm现在光洁得像个才发育的孩子，Arthur已经神智不清到脑子里有两个小人在打架，他到底该让他的欧米茄以后都剃光了还是让他的下体重新长回那些漂亮的柔软的浅金色毛发？他自己都觉得自己下流，但是他没法移开视线，Orm的阴茎和睾丸随着呼吸抖动，他的会阴不停地凹下去又鼓起来，他急切而骚动，比发情那次还要坦诚地把自己展现在阿尔法面前，并且是自愿的，清醒的。  
“Orm，”Arthur收起工具，欧米茄已经难过得要哭了，他在自己的臂弯里轻轻啜泣，因为太多的欲望，他想要很多很多，“你多美……”  
阿尔法开始为他口交，光滑的，毫无阻碍的，黏糊糊的欧米茄的阴茎，Arthur讨好地把它吞进喉咙深处，手掌坚定但温柔地按着Orm的大腿，他紧闭着眼睛，他的喉咙深处在震动，像发情期鸣叫的鸟，那种震动抚摸着拍打着Orm已经很脆弱的生殖器，他很快就射了出来。  
  
“我都咽下去了，”Arthur替他把裤子穿好袍子拉下来毯子也盖好了，“总不该生气了吧？”  
Orm不想理他，他偷偷用袖子擦掉眼泪，他刚才叫得很轻，高潮轻松而畅快，和发情期的完全不一样，Orm有点点心惊，他竟然很喜欢。  
“我怎么办？”Arthur哭丧着脸，他抓着Orm的手让他碰碰自己的裆部，鼓得快炸开了。  
“关我什么事。”  
Orm骂他，抽回自己的手，盖好毯子，闭上眼睛，很快就睡了过去。  
Arthur低头看着他，嘴角翘得很高，他俯下身子亲了下他的额头，转身去了隔壁。他要仔细回想刚才的每一秒，每一秒都很美妙，他要想象是Orm的手不是他自己的手在玩弄自己的阴茎，快点射出来，然后赶快回来，抱着他的欧米茄甜甜睡一觉。  
  
第二天中午Orm就生了，和医生说的一样，一骨碌就出来了。Arthur气得直跺脚，他不过去常规巡视，就错过了孩子的出生。他抱着两个孩子，哦天呐两个健壮的小子，他有点想要女儿来着。Vulko催促着他快去产房，去见见刚刚辛苦生产的领主Orm，他们有很长很美的日子要过，现在先去谢谢他。


	4. Chapter 4

4.  
Orm一觉睡醒。他上次还能这么睡懒觉，似乎还是在很小很小的时候，那时候他还有依靠。  
仆人把窗撑开一点点，让风可以飘进来又不至于把他们的老爷吹感冒了。窗帘拉上去一小半，光线从下半部分的空隙里照进来，在床上照出一条明亮的白边。房间里就他一个，一点声音都没有，Orm舒适地生了个懒腰，坐了起来。

有一点点不一样了，和昨天比，和前天比也是。  
当然了，首先他有了孩子，他们由乳母喂养被小心伺候在隔壁的小楼里，Arthur，他的丈夫，每天都要去看看他们、逗逗他们。作为一个领主来讲，这么做可不体面，当老爷的人应该不拘言笑才对。但是很明显Arthur才不管这些，何况他前不久刚给了Nereus一个下马威现在正威风着呢。私下Arthur对Orm坦诚，他算是沾了年纪轻的光，否则赢不了那场比试。可是谁在乎呢？他们只在乎输了的Nereus喘着气站在台子边上，手上的剑都被击飞了，虎口崩开了口子，滴滴答答往下淌血。一个输了的阿尔法，那个信息素，才叫一个好闻。（*表情和语调可以参考甄嬛传里赐一丈红那段吧，那叫一个漂亮！XDDDD）Orm早上把Vulko派去邻郡了，慰问Nereus老爷，他存了点恶作剧的心思，为了Arthur那三鞭子。  
其次是，Orm掰着手指头又算了一遍，距离他生完孩子刚好两周了，他完全恢复如初了。Orm现在精力充沛，他可以骑上一整天马！

Orm起床洗漱，去看了看孩子，避开乳母的视线亲亲他们的脸颊——他还做不到和Arthur一样。然后一路散步回来，仆人和护卫们一部分被调遣到主楼去打扫，下星期要为新生儿举行宴会，另一部分在最外围，昨天下了两场暴雨，花坛积了水，摆放漂亮的石砖都被冲散了，大家忙活着想赶在天黑前恢复原样。总之，他的寝室十分安静，除了风声，除了鸟鸣。

“Arthur？”Orm停在门口，“你应该在巡视才对。”  
“Vulko在才那么磨磨蹭蹭，他小心谨慎过头了。”  
Arthur正在摘护具，他不怎么在乎自己的身份，也不在乎别人的，郡里都安全有序就行，他可不乐意等着所有人都行完礼才慢悠悠地像个老头子一样踱步巡视。他把护甲——主要是装饰用的摘下来，凑到Orm面前亲亲他的脸颊，然后不够似的往下滑，亲亲他的脖子，再往下他就控制不了自己了，Arthur很容易被自己的欧米茄撩拨起来，即使Orm什么都没有做。Orm享受他丈夫的亲吻，既然已经结合了，日常的亲吻也算是分内事吧。不，他真的很享受，Orm在心里说，Arthur毛茸茸的满是胡须的吻，他一直都很享受。他在脖子被亲吻时轻轻呼气、吸气，然后他决定做点什么。

他转过身，帮着Arthur把护具摘下来，阿尔法着了慌，他可还没享过这个福，忍不住用手背轻柔抚摸欧米茄的手臂，眼睛盯着他不肯移开。  
“今天天气很好。”Orm才不看他。  
“对。”  
“护卫和仆人离得远远的。”  
“他们在修整花坛。”  
“那么，”Orm踮起脚，一点点，正好凑到Arthur的耳朵边上，“不管我等一会儿喊得多响都不会有人来打扰。”  
“多响？”Arthur的身体知道了什么，他的脑子还没转过弯。  
Orm把护具扔到一边，高傲地看着这个傻子，然后凑过去，他也不碰他，只是微微用自己的身体贴着他的手臂，喷出一口暖暖的气，等着。Arthur的瞳孔微微扩散了一下，熟悉的气味，他记得，他为这个吃了好大的苦头。Orm发情了。还没有完全，不过快了，很快了，或许再撩拨一下。  
阿尔法连忙东西往旁边一扔，着急地把Orm推进房间，手用力抓着他的手臂，凶狠地凑近他的额头，“你倒是敢……”  
Orm轻轻笑了声，Arthur很少听他笑，他现在急得浑身直冒汗，把Orm往房间里一推，转身快步走出去，让所有的阿尔法护卫都再往外围去，谁都不许听到不许闻到！然后再急急忙忙跑回来，Orm听到他重重的脚步声，每一下好像踩在他心口上一样。

你们准备好了吗？Arthur准备好了吗？至少Orm，他准备好了。

 

窗帘被重新拉了下来，窗子也关好了。Arthur踏进房间，把门在背后关上，他手指在背后插上门闩，然后一边走着一边随手把幔帐都拉下来，脱掉了上衣，像要准备格斗一样。Orm盘腿坐在床上，侧头看着Arthur，房间里空气密闭，都是他的气味。Arthur张开鼻孔用力嗅了嗅，信息素穿过他的鼻粘膜直接到达他的阴茎，对的，就是那么直接。  
“还没有其实，”Orm对他说，声音听起来悠闲自在，“得在过一会儿，现在只有一点点。”他在说自己的气味。  
Arthur重重坐到床上，Orm甚至在笑，他笑起来像在使什么坏，Arthur板起凶狠的表情。  
“你闻得到对吧？”Orm问他，“我的信息素。”  
“当然。我锁住你，标记你，我能在一片森林里找到你。”阿尔法抬起下巴。  
“闻起来什么样儿？Arthur？告诉我。”  
Orm穿着件贴身的宽大的薄衬衫，领口开了一点，锁骨在光线里雪白，其他都藏在昏暗里。  
“香的，很好闻，”Arthur盯着Orm的脸，Orm盯着他的嘴唇，“松针、梅子、苹果花、咸奶油。”  
Orm等他继续往下说，他一动不动，Arthur也是。  
“松针味大多来自你的头发，苹果花是你皮肤的香气，咸奶油的气味集中你的腰间，主要从阴茎开始，”Orm因为Arthur坦白的用词轻轻喘了一下，锁骨上的光线动了动，“勃起的时候香味更重，我漏了，还有腋窝，最浓的花香应该在那里。还有肚脐，”  
Arthur没有看他了，他抬起头闭起眼睛，他在用嗅觉抚摸Orm的身体。这是个奇怪的说法，但是在他撑开鼻孔吸气的当下，Orm真的感觉有一种说不清的什么在抚摸他，Arthur说到哪里，那股气息到哪里，比最轻的羽毛还要轻。  
“你怀孕的时候肚脐整个鼓出来一节，像松饼上放下的一坨调了玫瑰汁的奶油，我后悔没有亲自尝一尝。”  
Orm的呼吸声变重了，他没有压抑，他要Arthur听见。  
“腹股沟，然后是阴茎、睾丸，它们香极了，像是浸泡在奶油酱里。会阴是果实的香气，真奇妙，那么小的地方，像是藏了一堆浆果。”  
Orm的呼吸声已经大到自己都能听见了。  
“但最美妙的那个地方……你看不见真可惜，Orm，该拿面镜子给你。”  
Orm的呼吸噎了一下。  
“草莓，用手挤出一点汁液，”Arthur撵了撵手指，仿佛那里真的有颗草莓，“就是那个颜色，和那种香气。像是往你的身体里塞进了一整打的甜饼，挤满了奶油、果酱，还泡在果子酒里。”  
Arthur说完睁开眼睛，想要靠过来。

Orm突然用力把他推了回去，Arthur满脸不可置信，他傻气地张着嘴，然后闭起来，眼神凶狠了起来，随时要拉过欧米茄打屁股的那种。  
现在轮到Orm说话，“Arthur，你想吗？为所欲为那种？你脑子里有无数脏念头对吧？但是……你得乖乖听我的话。”  
“好。”  
“你答得太快了。”Orm反驳他，他的声音里多了点鼻音，在Arthur耳朵里撒娇一样好听。  
“让我现在去死也行。”  
“闭嘴，Arthur。”  
Orm轻声斥责他，他稍稍坐起来一点，这个动作带来一点点轻响，Arthur听到了，但不明所以。  
“你得忍住，你知道欧米茄发情时完全没有自主能力，我得让你也尝一下这个滋味。如果你忍住了，怎么都行。”  
“如果不呢？”  
“那你会拥有一次完全配合的快速开始快速结束的发情期性爱，我是贵族Arthur，贵族欧米茄被教导过很多事情，包括怎么让自己的阿尔法快速缴枪。”  
Arthur惊恐地吸了口气。

 

Orm慢慢跪坐起来，Arthur配合着把自己紧紧贴在床架上，他要无上的欢愉，他忍，“我一直想问你，剃毛是医生交代的？”  
“我不撒谎，Orm。”  
“那你今天漏了什么？”  
“我该狠狠咬你的屁股一口！Orm我在忍耐，别耍花枪。”Arthur骂他。  
“你刚才漏说了，我想是有原因的。因为直到昨天晚上，我都自己给自己剃干净。”  
Arthur觉得有个什么东西嘣地打在了他的太阳穴上，Orm自己给自己剃阴毛，光是这串字他就勃起了。  
“都是你的错，长出的小毛很刺。”  
“好的，好的，你下面光溜溜的，一根毛也没有……”Arthur喃喃自语，“你得掌握分寸我的爱，你要是逼死你的阿尔法可怎么办！”

Orm吸了口气又缓缓吐出来，他要整个房间都是他的气味，从淡到浓，从前戏到他彻底发情，就像Arthur所说他要把他的阿尔法溺死在这里。这个想法让他很开心。他低下头，看了看自己的身体，然后再坐起来一点。Arthur一直听懂一点点轻微的响声，不是衣物的摩擦，他紧紧盯着Orm，呵斥他，“把窗帘拉开！拉开，Orm，我得看着你。”  
Orm伸长手臂拉开窗帘，至少让光线能一直照到自己的胸口。他低头能看到乳头在衬衣上顶出两个微微的凸起，随着呼吸缓缓起落，布料的轻微抚摸都让他觉得发痒，特别当Arthur还看着的时候，他忍不住问，“你能看到我身体的颜色吗？我想你那个方向有点光线折射什么的。”  
“能。乳头是红色的。”Arthur干涩地说。  
“你说你喜欢怀孕时候的……你说像成熟的葡萄。”  
“我也喜欢现在的！”  
“很好。阿尔法，你得喜欢我的全部。”  
“我是这么做的，全部的你，Orm，全部的。”Arthur从来不吝啬表达心意。

于是Orm又坐起来一点点，光一直照着他的身体，他低头把落下的衬衣拉高，再拉高一点，直到白色的光线清楚地照亮他赤裸的剃光了毛发的下身。他的皮肤因为呼吸，和羞涩，而轻轻地颤抖。  
“Orm你做了什么……你对自己，做了什么。”  
“你出去那点时间，我在想你……”Orm看着自己说，他还从来没有这么看自己的身体，它们在光线下显得有点不真实，“我听到你还在外头吆喝，就把腰带上的那个扣子也拿过来了。这能让我暂时射不出来，除非由你来拔掉它。”他说完了，抬起头。  
Orm的阴茎微微翘着，涨红了的形状完美的冠头。他说的那个扣子是个缀满了水滴状金属流苏的装饰品，其中的一根流苏，被他插在自己的尿道口上。Orm做的很小心，没有一点失误没有一点疼痛。Arthur刚才听到的声音就来自这里，一个被固定在阴茎上的，小小的装饰品，Orm微微一动，阴茎就晃一下，那些流苏相互碰撞发出轻轻的沙沙声。  
Arthur从来不知道，那些上等人们用的饰品，可以通过这样的方法发出声响。他张了张嘴，想说些什么，最后只好往后瘫倒在床架上，伸展四肢。  
“好的，接下来呢？要忍到什么时候？”他的欧米茄在玩弄自己的身体，Arthur不知道是不是应该开心。  
“忍到我说好。”  
“那么我就什么都不做？看着你用这个，用这个小东西插自己？”  
“你可以提要求，Arthur，我看着办。”Orm歪歪头。  
“脱光，Orm，一丝布都不留在身上，并且我要光照着你。”

Orm跪直了，听话地脱掉那件衬衣，他的阴茎还没有那么兴奋，往下垂成一个柔软的弧度，那些流苏就缠在一起了。光能照到他，正正好好的，从脖子的一边开始。Arthur仔细看着，他的欧米茄，强壮的欧米茄，战士、领主。Orm四肢纤长，肌肉壮实，因为怀孕不出门，原本晒黑的地方都褪了色，软肉也长了一点出来，皮肤光滑苍白，一层细密的绒毛，浅金色的，光线在上面折射着，还冒着一点点的汗珠。Arthur眯起眼睛，Orm每天都剃光自己，很好，他的阴茎的形状一览无余，睾丸在阴影里垂下来，发皱的皮肤和玫瑰花瓣最深的地方颜色是一样的。  
“过来，Orm，过来……”Arthur的声音哑了，“让光照着你别忘了，我不动。”他在诱惑他。  
饰品哗啦啦地响起来，Orm往前挪了挪。  
“你熟悉自己的身体吗？除了剃你的下面你还会怎么做？你说你刚才在想我，告诉我你怎么想的。”  
Orm低头看着自己，像是在思考从哪里开始，他轻轻咬着自己的下唇，露出两颗小小的洁白的牙齿。他开始抚摸自己的腰腹，手指按下去显出肌肉的线条，然后移到了自己的胸口，两只手分别揪住两边的乳头，捏了捏它们，“我得想着那是你的手，才能兴奋一点点，是因为发情期还没有完全到的关系吗？”  
Orm疑惑地拨弄着乳头，一左一右交替着，Arthur觉得自己快要睁不眼睛，他的阴茎冲动得在裤子里肿起来。Orm放过了自己的乳头，手直接垂下去握住了阴茎。Arthur往后仰了仰，以便能够看清Orm自慰的动作，也像是在躲避什么攻击。Orm细致得像在做件什么艺术品，两根手指包围着柱身，有节奏地上下撸动。  
“其实，”Orm突然停下来，他靠了过来，一直靠到Arthur的身上，阿尔法一动都不敢动，“我没怎么弄自己，我就是很快捏了捏。”  
他用自己的脸颊蹭着Arthur的脸颊，欧米茄的气味浓重起来，他开始了，真正的发情这才开始，Orm终于把头靠在Arthur的肩膀上，他的呼气就喷在他的脖子上。  
“你得想着你的阿尔法，小蠢货。”Arthur也呼气在他肩膀上，他更想一口咬下去。  
“来了，Arthur，开始了，”Orm什么都没听进去的样子，他哼出小小的鼻音，刚才那副冷感的样子完全不见了，整个人变得柔软而依恋，皮肤冒出潮气，“你得伺候我，佃农。”  
“伺候你高潮吗？好的，大人。”


	5. Chapter 5

5.  
Arthur手放到了Orm的腰侧，牢牢抓住他。  
Orm的神志正在缓缓离他而去，他额头抵着Arthur的额头，用最后的清醒命令他，“我没说好你不能拔掉它。”  
“你是在折磨自己还是折磨我？”  
“会很舒服的，对吧，Arthur？”  
Orm摇着腰肢，他只有发情时才会这样，轻轻摇晃，像个水妖。阴茎终于缓缓勃起了，还什么都没有做，只是因为发情期，Orm动了动把它放到Arthur结实的大腿上，涂上一条水色，那些流苏垂下去了，下面的肌肉瞬间紧绷了起来。他的阿尔法那么强壮，Orm心神荡漾。  
“你该吻我了，阿尔法。”  
这差不多是Orm能说出的最后一句矜持的话了。

Arthur猛地扑了上去，Orm惊叫了一下随即被堵住了唇舌，一瞬间缺氧的恐慌让他无比兴奋起来。阿尔法暴躁地拉起他的手臂，让他搂住自己的脖子，这样他们能靠得更紧密，而他也能吻得更深。Orm的手指缠住了Arthur的头发，他把它们卷在手指间，他被他吻得直晃，口水的声音那么大，Orm害羞起来，但是他没有机会了。Arthur箍住他的背，把他用力拉近，他扣得他那么紧，背后的肌肉凸出来，Orm忍不住用手指去抚摸。他的乳头在Arthur的胸上被狠狠地碾过来碾过去，阴茎开心地翘了起来，流苏哗哗直响，他不自觉地翘起屁股，在虚空里一颠一颠的，似乎在寻找什么好来操弄自己。  
“Ar……Arthur，”Orm夺回自己的舌头，他紧贴着他摩擦，好让阴茎和乳头不停地被抚慰，但是，“太……太少了，完全不够。”  
“你要多少我能给你多少，多到你害怕，Orm，多到你害怕……”  
Arthur轻轻把他往后按进床铺，光现在照着领主的脸，他脸发红冒着汗，微微张着嘴。Arthur来不及吻他，他昏了头，着急着粗鲁地揉着Orm的身体。都怪他，他念叨着，一切都怪他。

Orm觉得身体里有东西满出来了，他揪住趴在他胸口不停吸他奶头的Arthur的头发，想把他拉起来。但Arthur不理他重新把头埋回去，他狠狠地吸着他的奶头，他要死了，他刚才觉得自己快要死了，Orm的乳头在阳光下娇艳欲滴，像涂了油，他要是失去理智可能会把它咬下来。他收紧两颊用力，似乎真的吸出了点什么，淡腥味的液体，和欧米茄甜美的体液完全不一样，可能是他孩子的口粮，准确讲是一点余粮。他真是个操蛋的父亲，Arthur得意地笑起来。他直起身，舔着嘴唇，真可怕连空气里都是欧米茄淫靡的信息素，他能尝出来。他揉了揉自己饱胀的下体一边解开最后一条裤子一边用空出来的那只手反复摸着Orm刚刚被吸过的那边乳头，乳晕都被他吸得胀起来了，鼓鼓地顶出一个很小的圆锥形，皮肉显得特别嫩。  
“我可以吸你一整天，Orm，我可以把你吸到不被操就射出来。”Arthur低下头，亲了亲另一边，其实Orm已经侧身送到他嘴边了。  
领主快要哭了，他的眼睛里冒出液体，涂抹在下睫毛上，他挺着胸，让Arthur吸他、轻轻咬他。饰品的哗啦声简直停不下来，Orm享受着胸部的愉悦，轻声尖叫，他又一次感觉到有什么东西满出来了，有东西在流出还有东西在往他身体的深处钻进去，又烫又痒。  
“Arthur……”他喊着，把沉溺吸奶的Arthur往后推。  
阿尔法的阴茎晃得像杆标枪，他准备扑回去，像野兽那样。但是他停住了。  
Orm跪趴起来，他伸手去抓Arthur，却只抓到了他的膝盖，他的另一只手，从前面往胯下伸过去了。  
“天呐……”  
他轻轻地叹气，往后把一根手指头伸进了冒着情液的小洞里，毫不费力就滑了进去了，一直没入指根，然后往前用乳头蹭了一下床单，铃口即使被塞着也冒出液体来。  
Arthur真的要生气了，他把Orm往后推，把他的腿抬了起来，挂了一条在自己的肩膀上。欧米茄挂着饰品的阴茎摇晃着碰到了自己的肚子，他的手还停留在胯间，闭着眼睛一只手摸着自己鼓起的乳晕。  
“怎么办，Arthur，流出来了……”Orm说着，眼睛睁开一条缝，混合着泪水望着他的阿尔法。  
“怎么办？你这个贪心的妖精……”Arthur沿着他的下巴，舌头一路舔过Orm精巧的鼻子最后落在他额头上。

Arthur拉开Orm插自己的手，可他又坚决地把指头填回去，Orm甚至还当着他的面搅动里面，他的洞里发出了粘腻的水声，体液从里面从手指间被挤出来，湿润了股缝，把他的睾丸和会阴涂抹得一塌糊涂，像个失败的甜品师。  
“好的，你不放开，那就不放开。”  
Arthur亲吻Orm的大腿内侧，用牙齿咬他换来带着鼻音的小小尖叫，他的手指头紧挨着Orm的手指头，接着液体的润滑一起塞进了他的小穴里。Arthur的手更大、手指更长、骨节粗大，他毫不客气直接埋进了两个指节，然后伸到最底，毫无障碍，像戳开一碗热布丁一样。Orm往后扬起了头，拉长了脖子，引诱阿尔法去啃咬。Arthur带着Orm，搅动他的身体，搅动他的蜜穴。肠壁火烫、热情、紧缩，只要推挤它就会有液体渗出来，像个制造液体的机器。发情期欧米茄的腺体肿胀得那么明显，都不用特意去找，用指节碾过去就行，一次又一次地碾过去。Orm陷入了迷幻，不停地轻声叫唤，他的嗓音那么好听。Arthur觉得远远还不够，他用另一只手的手指，扒开那些褶皱，情液一阵阵涌了出来，他连忙用舌头舔掉。  
Orm的脚翘起来，又落下来脚后跟砸在Arthur的背上，他大声喘着，他命令他的佃农，他说，“Arthur，Arthur，把舌头伸进去……”  
Orm抽出自己的手指，Arthur连忙把它含在嘴里舔干净所有的蜜汁。欧米茄两只手紧紧抓着自己的屁股，他的手指头陷进臀肉里，往后往外掰，他要很多很多，非常多，他有被蚕食的欲望，就从里面开始。Arthur埋头在Orm的胯间，他的香气让他神魂颠倒，他用牙齿反复咬着被Orm的手指抓得鼓出来的软肉，嗦着在唇齿间，很快那里满是鲜红的齿痕。他用手指撑开他的小洞，它被撑开了，就像个呜咽的小嘴一样，混沌不堪，一直在吐出体液，一张一合中发出粘腻的啪嗒声。Arthur把Orm往后推，让光可以照过来，鲜红和粉红交织在一起，邀请一般地一张一张的，晶莹的体液里已经混了一点白浊了，被玷污了一样美丽。他用力吻上去，鼻尖狠狠碾在敏感的会阴上，像刚才吸Orm的奶一样吸他的小洞，他把舌头伸进了被手指撑开的那点点缝隙里，一直伸到他所能的极限，然后开始从里面，压着欧米茄肿凸的腺体，舔舐他。

Orm大声尖叫起来，他弓起背浪叫着，不怕痛地用双手掰开自己的臀肉，他的嘴完全合不拢，口水直流，体液更是在刺激下流个不停，直到手指上全是溢出来蜜液，让他抓不住自己，手指滑脱。Orm只能搂住Arthur的头，手指插进他的头发里，阴茎上的饰品不停地晃不停地晃，敲打在他的肚子上。  
“不行，我……”Orm流着眼泪，他迷迷糊糊地摸向自己的小腹。  
但是他的手被抓住了。  
“你做什么？”Arthur舔着嘴唇，像才饮完美酒，他换成手指塞进了Orm的小洞，穴口被扒得很松了，三根手指头也可以轻松地全部塞进去，软肉们包围上来，蠕动着，你要是想离开它们立刻会殷勤挽留。  
“不行，我得……拿开它。”  
“拿开这个？”  
Arthur用下巴指他阴茎上的饰品，现在连它也湿漉漉的了，挂满了前液和各种体液，流苏被粘在一起没发发出声响，尾端甚至沉重地滴着水。  
“快拿开！Arthur。”  
“为什么要拿开，它简直是你身上最好的装饰品。我的老爷，告诉我，为什么要拿走它。”  
“我……”  
“告诉我你想射精。”  
“我想射精……”  
“因为我用舌头操你的小洞。”  
“Arthur！”  
“说。”阿尔法诱哄他。  
“因为……因为你用舌头……你用舌头，操我。”  
“操到你射精，快点Orm，快点说。”  
“因为你用舌头操到我射精！Arthur……”Orm哭了出来，他咬着自己的嘴唇，在Arthur的手指下扭来扭去。  
“而你现在还在我的手指上操自己，淫荡的不知满足的欧米茄……你以为你够美够香就能为所欲为？是的，你当然能……我的爱。”  
Arthur轻轻说着，低头吻他的胸脯，用牙齿磨了磨Orm的乳头，用力吮吸已经吸不出任何东西的乳房，于是Orm的内壁快活地打起颤来，热情地挤压Arthur的手指。  
Arthur直起身，他很小心，他现在很疯狂但是他还是很小心，他把那根流苏小心拔出来，然后猛地把它扔到一边去，同时操进Orm的手指拱起来，用力压在肿起的腺体上。  
Orm无声地拱起背，他什么都听不见也发不出声了，他的大腿颤抖着，激烈地全部射在了自己的胸口上，下体同时涌出大量的淫液，Arthur的手掌都被打湿了。  
“我的主人……亚特兰蒂斯的领主……”Arthur没有撤出自己的手，他俯身亲吻Orm的嘴唇，欧米茄摊着气喘吁吁，眼皮颤抖，Arthur把溅到Orm下巴的精液都舔掉。

Orm撑起上半身，把Arthur的手抓过来，带着他的手指抚摸自己的乳头，又往下，捏捏疲软的龟头，他引导着他的手，不害臊地和他一起巡视自己的身体，“不够……”  
“你要很多次高潮？”  
“很多次……”  
Orm把Arthur在他小穴里不停肆虐的手也拉了出来，拉出来是轻轻啵的一声，“真的不够……Arthur……”他凑过去吻他，舌尖绕着他的舌尖，眼泪滴落在胸口，和精液混合着湿润着鼓鼓的乳晕，随着他身体的动作，光线抚摸一样滑来滑去，“你得……”他犹豫着，抓着Arthur的手在自己身上揉捏，体液被擦得到处都是，他要找到一个突破口，“你得操我……”  
“用什么？手指？舌头？你用过了。”Arthur明知故问。  
Orm用脸颊蹭着Arthur的胸口，他学着他的样子舌头绕着阿尔法的乳头打转，然后一直往下，湿漉漉地在Arthur的身体上画出一条亮晶晶的线，一直落到他的阴茎上方。  
Orm叹口气，他用手指梳理了一下Arthur的耻毛，然后握住他早就勃起筋脉凸起的阴茎，“用这个，我要你插进来……”  
“操到你满足？不止，我会操到你失禁，贪心的欧米茄，这会是你玩弄自己的代价……”Arthur吻着他的耳朵，轻轻啃咬。  
“好的……”  
Orm他只能答应着他，欧米茄的体质让他渴望被操弄渴望被灌进足量的精液饱胀到小腹鼓起，他会饕足地躺在自己的体液里，Orm几乎预示到这一幕即将发生。


	6. Chapter 6

6.  
阿尔法和欧米茄的结合，不精致、利己、下流、沉沦。Orm从来没有喜欢过这种事情，自从知道自己的身份后他就预见了将来的命运，所以他一直是个很好的学生，之前威胁Arthur的所谓贵族欧米茄有让阿尔法快速缴枪的秘诀，并不是他吹牛。他本来对自己的打算是，找个地位差不多的，如果稍微合得来一点他也可以配合一两次，只要能生下阿尔法继承人。上等人的结合，和感情没有多大关系，他们需要维系的太多了。肉体和情感反而是排在最末的，只要别来烦他，阿尔法在外头玩出人命他都不带多眨一下眼的。  
但是他遇到了Arthur，一个贫穷的佃农，事情玩脱了。他没有财富、没有地位，肉体和情感是Arthur仅有的财产，他把它们全部给了Orm，像给巨龙献上祭品一样毫不犹豫。

Orm已经彻底发情了，信息素的气味到了最浓烈的时候，Arthur被他推倒的时候直嘟囔，说被熏得头晕。现在的欧米茄不需要柔情蜜意，他需要一根阳具，一根他的阿尔法的阳具，充血、勃起，从里到外流满Arthur的气味，就够了。  
他差不多用了打架的力气推搡阿尔法，骑到Arthur身上时狠狠咬住自己的嘴唇，下巴都憋得发红。绵延不绝的欲望，像Arthur的双手一样抚摸他的全身，从头发丝到脚趾头，一点点都不放过。Arthur要是不给他，他可能会咬破他的血管喝他的的血，必须从里到外都被阿尔法的信息素涂满，才能真正满足。Orm着急地套弄着Arthur的阴茎，它在他手心里膨胀、发热，筋脉凸起，让他有点害怕又垂涎不已，口水和情液都溢了出来，他湿透了。阴茎有一段特别硬，最终那一段会张开成为一个结，让阿尔法可以堵在欧米茄的身体里退不出来。阿尔法的射精是欧米茄发情期的片尾曲，他们会被锁住，像两只动物那样，欧米茄将陷入高潮后的沉睡，毕竟他之前浪得几乎脱水。他将放松全部身心，把自己交给紧紧相连的阿尔法，像一只盛满了精液的容器，如果运气好的话，他会再次怀孕。

他们的动作充满了胡乱的推挤和抚摸，Arthur推开Orm的双手转而去搂他的后腰，托着他的屁股让他坐在自己的大腿上，Orm躲开Arthur的吻，让他的嘴唇落在自己的脖子和后背，一路往下滑，舌头舔着阿尔法的身体，直到把Arthur的龟头含进嘴里。他都来不及吞吐，因为Arthur正抓着他的腰企图把他拉开，但是他又违背自己意志地往前捅了几下。阴茎戳进了Orm的嘴里，阿尔法信息素的味道混着着一股咸味冲进了他的喉咙，Orm的腮帮都鼓了出来，下一次抽出来时带出了很多口水，让他的舌头都来不及往里收，嘴唇被涂抹得闪闪发光。然后他们继续盲目纠缠舌头和身体，拒绝和迎合失去了原本的意义，信息素的气味互相叠加，浓烈得让人喘不过气。Arthur的阳具胡乱地在Orm身上戳来戳去，把他的乳头挤到凹进去，在他的腋窝里留下大量的前液，而Orm的小洞放肆泛滥着，他用Arthur身上所有的地方操自己，在他绷紧的大腿肌肉上前后骑着，以便可以被粗暴地揉搓穴口。  
混乱直到Orm怒气冲天地骑到Arthur的胯上，手在下面帮着把他的龟头塞进自己的洞口，才停了下来。

Arthur抱着Orm的脸颊缓缓坐起来，他的欧米茄颤抖着嘴唇，眼圈通红沾满了眼泪，他不得不吻他。Orm用手臂勾住Arthur的脖子，他抬起屁股，Arthur的手托住了他，扶着他让他缓缓地坐下去。

插入用了一点时间，阿尔法兴奋的阳具简直粗壮得吓人，Orm吞了几次都只吞进一半，他僵着腰，Arthur就用龟头磨着他，膨起的腺体就刚好卡在那里。  
“怎么……哈……第一次时就能进去。”  
Orm抬着头，任由Arthur啃咬他的锁骨，疼痛带来的欢愉虽然远不及插入，但是他享受这些细碎的快感。  
“因为那次是我压着你。”  
Orm生气了，看来是说他技术差咯？他用手指头戳Arthur的胸口，后者夺过来，全部含进了嘴里，舌头绕着Orm的手指，在指缝间性交一样的戳刺着。  
“放松腰。”  
Arthur吐出Orm的手指，由着他把口水涂到自己的脸颊上，他让Orm抱紧自己的脖子，捏着他的腰往上托了托，阳具又滑出来一点只剩下头部在里面。  
“我怕我会被刺穿……。”  
Orm闭着眼睛，塌下腰高高翘起屁股，他用胯画着圆圈，让Arthur的龟头好细细研磨他的腺体。体液不停地溢出来，把他的股缝彻底湿润，滴在Arthur的大腿上。  
“坐下去，全部吞进去……”Arthur哄着他。  
Orm不停地调整着方向，他的体液帮了大忙。直到体内的那段阴茎好像滑进了一个更容易进入的甬道，阳具上那一根鼓起的线正好贴着欧米茄的腺体。Orm瞪大了眼睛，他无法控制自己的力道了，自重和润滑带着他一屁股坐到最底，他的睾丸撞到Arthur的肚子上。全部都吞进去了。  
欧米茄又射了自己一身，他的阴茎翘得高高的，射完精都软不下来，手往后撑住Arthur的膝盖，不停地喘气。

Arthur探身想要抱他，被推了回去。  
Orm仰着头，脸和脖子都又红又湿。他的身上都是阿尔法留下的痕迹，胸脯上沾了口水和前液，乳晕通红，乳头又肿又翘，齿痕从脖子一直延伸到腰侧，敞开的大腿上全是Arthur捏出来的红印，大腿的内侧更是惨不忍睹，可能都被啃破了皮。Orm全身都沐浴在阳光下，阴茎翘着贴着自己的肚子，睾丸则好像害羞一样垂下来，让Arthur看不清他们的交合处。  
他开始骑了，仰着脖子肌肉紧绷，脚趾抵着床垫。Arthur只觉得自己的阳具被一只温暖又坚定的手紧紧握住了，还很湿润，他简直像在奸一碗果子冻或者热的湿面团。他咬牙忍着，不愿意错过眼前的景色，直到欧米茄的速度慢了下来，他才猛地靠过去，把Orm拉近靠在自己身上，却一点不肯都抽出来，钉在他身体里又磨又捅。  
欧米茄的喘息比淫叫还要大声，他的口水打湿了自己的下巴也打湿了Arthur的胡子。这种性交太折磨人也太野蛮了，Orm觉得心脏都要疼了，快感从尾椎一路往上，火星一样扎进了他的后脑勺。欧米茄又一次被操射了，他甚至来不及摸自己一下。

“我的Orm，我得兑现承诺，你还能射几次？你的小袋子里还藏了多少香甜的精液？”  
Arthur整个把自己抽了出来，突然间被抽出让Orm弯下了腰，腺体被一路碾压，这个快感和一下子全部吞进不相上下，他的阴茎又吐出一口白浊。  
“告诉我……”  
Arthur下了床，拖着Orm的两条腿把他拉到床沿边上，他站着把他的腿挂上了自己的肩膀，就着角度和力道，挺着胯全部插了进去。欧米茄在他身下扭了起来，快感太多太汹涌，Orm仿佛被海浪不停地击打，他的屁股打着颤，脚趾用力勾了起来。Arthur含了一口他圆圆的脚趾头，这个姿势很好，Orm像个破碎的雕像一样躺在皱得完全看不清原来模样的布料里，他的小肚子微微鼓起，大张着嘴努力调整呼吸。  
“哈……不知道……Arthur，”Orm撑起自己，讨了一个吻，然后躺回去，他扭着腰，这根插在他身体的火烫棍子填补了他的空虚，却让他更饥渴，“快点动啊。快来……快来……”，他抚摸着自己的身体，手指在乳头上画着圈，然后含进一根在嘴里，口交一样吞吐。  
Arthur开始操他，从重到重，他把滑出他小嘴的手指头塞回去，还加了一根自己的，Orm努力吞咽着口水，舌头被搅得发疼，他把另一条腿翘起来勾住Arthur的腰，被操得不停地晃。

“我要你的结……”

Arthur好像完全不会累，阴茎每一次拖出来都会带出浓重的香气，他沉迷在里面不想结束。腺体被不停地刺激着，Orm觉得自己着了火一样烫，他配合着往前送出自己的屁股，又被操得往后滑。Arthur一次一次把他拉回来，脚踝都被他抓出了红印。他大概又射了一次，或许两次？Orm已经不记得了，他的屁股忙碌着，还不停地给自己手活，手心越来越滑越来越黏，体液似乎一路洇到了后背。  
Arthur又全部抽了出来，Orm急得爬起来。阿尔法低头快速撸着自己的阳具，结正在打开。他喘着气把Orm拉下床，他手脚不稳把被单什么都一起带了下来，跌跌撞撞地落进Arthur的怀里，后背靠在他的胸口上。Arthur把已经张开一点结的阴茎重新塞了回去，这次已经很艰难了，在入口堵了一下才啵地一下滑进去。他就着这个未完成的结往上挺着，继续操他的欧米茄，一手捏着Orm阴茎的根部，一手按着他的肚子，把他死死地钉在自己的阴茎上。

Orm仰着头，尖叫都变得断断续续，他想拉开Arthur的手，但是他浑身使不上劲。那个结在张开，它在他的身体里变大，堵住出口，顶在腺体上，Arthur的龟头终于捅进了一个窄小温暖柔软的缝隙。Orm的尖叫中断了，他往后把头用力靠在Arthur的肩膀上，往上挺起了腰。  
Arthur松开手，一股暖流混着精液喷了出来，Orm只来得及扯过被单勉强盖住，他的内壁痉挛着不停地收紧，Arthur在他背后喘了一声。阿尔法射得又快又多，他得保证每一滴都被欧米茄吞下，Orm的屁股色情地不停地抖着，很快手里的被单经受了第二股，他紧闭着眼睛张着嘴但是发不出任何声音，直到这一阵过去才瘫软在Arthur的怀里，屁股在阿尔法的手心里不停地打颤。被单完全湿透了，如Arthur承诺的那样，他把Orm给操到失禁了。

Orm气恼又疲倦地把被单一把甩开，Arthur 已经伸手把床上的被褥全部都拖了下来。他从背后抱着Orm，抚慰地摸着他酸软的阴茎，他们像两只准备过冬的松鼠一样蜷缩在被褥里，他会锁住他几个小时。Orm在他怀里打着哈欠，空气里浓重的气味淡了下来，Arthur亲了亲他的头顶。  
“我会再怀上吧？”Orm含糊不清地问。  
“医生配了药，你可以自己选择。”  
“你不想要？”  
“你生个蛋我都要，”Orm用指甲掐他，他现在累得手都提不起来，“但是不如缓一缓我的爱。你不只是欧米茄，发情和生孩子不是你的全部，你可以选择做自己想做的事情。”  
Orm不说话，但是把自己用力陷进Arthur的怀里，他侧过头，用脸蹭了蹭他的脖子，很快陷入了睡眠。

.fin


	7. Chapter 7

Vulko被死死地按在Nereus的身体上，准确来讲他被钉在Nereus领主的阳具上。怎么都挣脱不开，并且每一次挣扎都是在给自己找罪受。阿尔法巨大的阴茎被硬塞进干涩的后穴里，皱褶被撑得通红，他还在不断地挺入，Vulko只觉得疼痛，被撕裂的恐惧盘踞在心里，发白的脸上满是冷汗。  
贝塔不同于欧米伽，他们没有发情期没有自体润滑，通常来讲，贝塔只和贝塔在一起，他们更耐心，愿意用漫长柔情的前戏抚慰爱人，性交也并不激烈，甚至有一部分贝塔根本不需要性爱。他们寡言，勤恳，温和，是优秀的工蜂。  
Vulko应该是这群工蜂里最优秀的那个，Nereus第一次看到他就想得到他，这个人和这颗心他都要。但是Vulko不给他，他默默守护着亚特兰蒂斯，就像攀在老宅上的常春藤。

Vulko推搡着Nereus的胸口，但是推不开，阿尔法的气味冲进他鼻子里，贝塔只是不会因为信息素而发情，但他能闻到，他无法想象如果自己是个欧米伽会怎样，他应该会臣服在Nereus脚下，让他做什么都愿意。这个想法让他抖了一下，后面就夹紧了，Nereus粗鲁地把他的衣服又撕开一点，挺着腰往里送。  
“你在想什么？突然那么紧？”  
他问，凑上去啃咬贝塔的脖子，下了力道的那种，Vulko被间歇的疼痛激得不停地收缩着后穴，Nereus简直乐此不疲。  
他只是过来探望的，探望这个Arthur的手下败将。Vulko知道Orm防着他，他防着所有人，算是当领主该有的本分，Vulko并不恨他。他让他过来探望，多少也想到会发生这一幕，Vulko也不怪他。Nereus对他的，说难听点叫垂涎吧，不管是亚特兰蒂斯还是泽贝尔大家都心里有数，他们私底下说得更难听——Vulko恐怕才是两位领主友谊的“桥梁”，一个被当做欧米伽送给阿尔法的老贝塔，多好笑。  


Vulko往后退，想摆脱Nereus，他踢了他一脚，被一把抓住。Nereus虎口上的伤口崩裂了，血腥味勾起了不堪的回忆，要不是他的身份，恐怕要当时会被吐口水赶出去了。  
“是你，是Orm，招来的Arthur。那个狗杂种！”  
他抓住Vulko，把他拖回来，滑出去的阳具顶在他屁股后面。Nereus恶狠狠地捏住Vulko的下巴，把他半张脸弄得都是血渍，然后凶狠地扑过去，用舌头去舔。  
“你不可能永远赢，优胜劣汰，这是自然规律。”  
“对！但是不能是他！你盼着这一天是不是，Vulko！你盼了很久了！你现在打开门去看看，求着我操的欧米伽能排到大街上，我不要！我只要你，但你不给！所以？嗯？所以找Arthur来，一个佃农，一个杂碎，侮辱我？”  
“Arthur已经是领主了。”  
“呸！他睡了Orm才成了他妈的领主！”  
“你放开我！”  
“不，Orm让你来，就是让你来暖我的床的，一个贝塔你还能干嘛，干得像块石头。”  
Nereus说着龌龊的狠话，眼睛都红了。  
“你得待在这里，贝塔不会发情，我就操到你发情，你里面流不出东西，我就用油灌进去。我要所有人都知道，你是过来干嘛的，一个贝塔，被操成一个欧米伽……”  
Nereus的尾音被自己吞了，他楞楞地，好像刚才那些话不是自己说的一样，他一脸难以置信地看着Vulko，他下巴上还有血渍，手里握着把短匕首，尖头顶在Nereus脸颊上。  
这是领主随身佩戴的短匕首，不是用来厮杀的，但是用点力也能捅出个窟窿。Vulko紧紧抓着刀柄，宝石和金子装饰的刀柄，微微发光。

“你要杀我？”  
Nereus问他，他每说一个字，脸颊被匕首压住的地方就凹下去一点，仿佛随时会被刺破。  
“你过来是要杀我？”  
他不可置信地问Vulko，他还坐在他腿上，屁股顶着他的阴茎，衣服破了，后穴还肿着，他要杀他。  
“Nereus，该我说了。”  
“不不，你要杀我？我爱你而你要杀我？”  
“这不是爱，你是不是有毛病！”Vulko吼他，把他推倒，用匕首抵着他的心口。  
“不是？你觉得，这是强奸对吧……”Nereus苦笑着，低头看看自己的心口，Vulko的手撑在那里，匕首紧紧抵着。  
“不是我觉得，就是。你这个混账！”  
“我是混账……我给你的你都不要，我亲自送上门你往外推，你要什么？你到底要什么！”  
“别烦我。”  
“不可能，我一直在想你。我这里的欧米伽都快浪脱水了我都不要。你让我不想你，除非我死。”  
“那我成全你！”  
“为什么？你爱谁？Vulko？你爱着谁？”Nereus问他，“你谁都不爱，你就是要死守着亚特兰蒂斯。”  
“我不能，不能来泽贝尔……”  
“为什么！”Nereus一动，刀尖戳破一个口子，血珠就冒了出来。  
“对，我就是要死守亚特兰蒂斯。Nereus，去找你的欧米伽！流着蜜的欧米伽。放过我，我只是个贝塔，我不会发情，也不能生孩子。”  
“谁要你生孩子！”  
“你是领主，你必须要有子嗣。”  
“我有Mera，所有的一切都是她的。”  
“Mera怎么来的？Nereus？你还是逃不掉，你必须和一个欧米伽或者一个贝塔女人结婚。”  
“她死了，但我没有对不起她。”  
“她欠你的，她还了。”  
“我礼待她。”  
“可我不欠你的！你没有救过我的命，我的命在我自己手里。”  
“我不要你欠我……你恨我和她结婚？”  
“你是领主，Nereus，你不和她也会和别人。”  
“我请求过你的！你拒绝了！”  
“因为我知道就算我答应也会有这么一天！领主！你们为了要个孩子什么都做的出来！”  
“不不，”Nereus着急地摆着手，血流了胸口都是他都不管，“不是这样的，你要是答应我，要是你当年就答应我，我会在郡里挑选个孩子抚养他长大。”  
“不，你不会的。你是阿尔法，都是注定的。”  
Vulko累了，把匕首往旁边一扔，垂头丧气地坐着。  
“你会去找别的女人，找欧米伽，你会留我一个人，然后我就什么都不是了。”  
“你为什么不信我？”  
“Nereus，阿尔法没法抵抗一个发情期欧米伽的香味。”  
“你说的我好像一条狗。”Nereus苦笑着。  
“我得永远提防，我不愿意活在恐惧里。”  
“阿尔法没法标记贝塔，我在你身体里成结也不行……你在怕这个。”  
“还不够吗？”

Nereus看着Vulko，身上到处都是斑斑点点的血渍，换成是个欧米伽早就发了狂。他糊涂了，又好像都明白，Vulko害怕，他们的身份差异摆在那里。Nereus摇摇头，他放手了，不强迫他了，这口肉吃到嘴里都不香。贝塔不像欧米伽，欧米伽被操熟了就死心塌地，贝塔的心永远是他自己的。Nereus才是那个可怜人，只能远远地看着他。  
“你走吧，回去复命。走时把门关上，别让任何人进来。我不要什么欧米伽，都滚吧。”Nereus往后躺下去，放弃地摊开四肢。  
Vulko往前倾，用手摸了摸他心口上的伤。  
“你不如一刀戳死我算了。”Nereus放弃一样说。  
“Mera会伤心的。”Vulko企图把血渍擦掉。  
“那你呢？”Nereus看着天花板。  
“你说人有没有来世？如果我紧随着你死，是不是可以再见你？”  
Nereus愣住了，他撑起上半身看着Vulko。  
“你在胡言乱语什么？”  
“但是，可能还和这辈子一样？”  
“怎么样？我不要脸地追求你而你不要命地只想逃？”  
“还那么惨？或许我或许不该等来世？”Vulko自言自语，呆在那里发愣。  
然后他突然往前趴到Nereus胸口上，听到他喉咙里发出不可思议的咕噜声，拉住他的手往身下探去。  
“这次别再当个混蛋了，Nereus，如果你还要的话……”  
Nereus当然要，“你才是个疯子，Vulko……真要命……”

阿尔法细心地开拓着贝塔的身体，他这辈子该是第一次那么能忍。Nereus记忆中的性爱没有一次不是以暴力结尾的，第一次时，当然是很多年前了，Vulko甚至被他操哭了，下身还流了血。他一直不知道如何控制自己的脾气，自从Vulko开始抗拒他，他就越暴躁，Nereus觉得那样很不妥，但是他太焦急以至于完全不去思考，直到今天才懂。  
他用手指小心地剥开皱褶，馋急了一样舔着自己的嘴唇，时不时用鼻尖蹭贝塔的会阴，后者仰着头小声喘着气，手指抓乱了Nereus的头发。  
“我是个老傻瓜，你也是，Vulko……”  
Nereus亲吻他的大腿内侧，一遍一遍地流连腹股沟那里，吻着每一块皮肤。  
“你或许是对的，如果年轻时你愿意跟我在一起，并不见得能多幸福。你是要考验我一辈子吗？”  
阿尔法问着，一口一口亲吻着贝塔的阴茎。Vulko往下看他，颧骨都红了，放弃一样往后一仰，闭起眼睛。  
Nereus耐心地伸进两根手指，他倒了油，刚才他威胁贝塔的东西，其实是个好东西，他得赏那个医生才对。Vulko在他手指下扭着身体，挣扎着却不是出去，而是让他指奸得更深。  
“不如换个方法，你留下来监督我，要是我想玩儿别人了就宰了我？”  
Nereus温柔地吻着他，提着建议，Vulko只是看看他，因为他的手指时不时抽着气。  
“阿尔法都是狗，Vulko……”Nereus抽出手指，水声已经让贝塔脸红得不行了，这次换成四根手指，竟然也没有太大阻碍，除了Vulko激烈得弹了一下，他一直插到了最底，直到穴口卡在虎口上，“你得喂饱我……”Nereus亲了他一口，贝塔大腿发着抖，阴茎早已完全贴在自己肚子上了，并且把那里弄得一团糟。

阿尔法把贝塔压在角落里，脚踝挂在他的手臂上。他简直像欧米伽一样会叫，Nereus心想，他已经全部把自己插进去了，没抽一下都会带出一声低低的哀嚎。Vulko没有推开他，贝塔的后穴艰难地承受着阿尔法彻底勃起的阳具，刚才被开拓够了，里面并不干涩，但是更紧，Nereus每一次动作都得咬着牙。他趴在Vulko脖子边上，贝塔淡淡的体味撩着他，虽然他什么都没说什么都没做，只是手脚无力地任他享用。Vulko不推开就是要，Nereus这样解读，他勒紧他，Vulko呻吟着咬了他肩膀一口，激得他快速插干起来。连接处的水声不断，夹杂着Vulko的呻吟，他搂着Nereus，在他健壮的背脊上制造伤口，他想自己是哭出声了，可又担心Nereus停下。  
“别停下，别……”他说。  
Nereus把他压进床铺里，Vulko发出了类似哀鸣的尖叫声。  
“我要成结了……”Nereus抵着Vulko的喉咙说，“贝塔，你怎么选择？”  
Vulko被晃得说不出话。  
“我想锁住你，你不会怀孕我知道，我不在乎，我也不能标记你，我也不在乎。让我锁住你，Vulko，求你了……”  
Vulko对此的回应是紧紧抓住Nereus的腰不放开，他用贝塔的身体容纳了一个强壮的阿尔法，和他的结，身体被打散了一样疼。精液冲进肠壁，贝塔发着抖，快感里掺杂的疼痛让他跟着到了，脚趾头蜷了起来，紧紧抓着Nereus的头发。  
“太疼了……”Vulko喘顺了气才说。  
“下次不能这么胡来了。”  
“不。你好好问我会答应的……”Vulko主动吻了他一下，Nereus简直受宠若惊，“你得记住今天，Nereus。我不会像个欧米伽一样属于你，你得来求，我答应才会给。”  
Nereus点点头，得寸进尺地把结往里又送了送，Vulko轻声叫着想推开但推不动。  
“我会监督你，管好你的老二。”他只能说。  
“如果我每天都想要你呢？”  
“动动脑子，我的领主。”Vulko捏捏他的脸，疲倦地靠在Nereus的胸口。  
“我爱你，这个不会变。”  
“我知道，我是个贝塔这也不会变，我们老了，时间不多了。”  
Nereus亲了亲Vulko的手。  
“我也爱你，你要记住。”贝塔含糊地坦白。  
“是的。”阿尔法说，抖着嘴唇吻了吻贝塔的脸颊。  
“别让我有机会杀了你，不一定有来世的，Nereus。”  
“好的。”  
贝塔倦了先睡着了，阿尔法则在计算他们还有多少时间可以在一起，他每一天都不会浪费的。


End file.
